For Richer or Poorer
by LuckyGirl2213
Summary: Momo lost Kiley due to him becoming rich and famous. Now Momo can't get over him,and is all depressed, and wanting to be left alone. Will Momo ever find her one true love or will she be in angst for the rest of her life. To find out R
1. Default Chapter

The Rich and the Famous  
  
A/N: Hey everyone this is GoggleHead17 and my sidekick Princess Videl. As you can see we are under the name Luckygirl2213, we are sharing it as a co-writing name we both can use. Well this is going to be a Momo/Kiley fan fiction written in Momo's POV. Kiley: Can we please move onto the story please! Nikki: Yes Kiley we can, now how about you do the disclaimer. Kiley: They do not own Momo, nor me all though they wished they owned me, and they don't own Peach Girl. All they have is a brain and a computer. *Laughs and runs away* Nikki: Well onto the story. Kiley get back here. *Chases after him with a frying pan*  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
'It lasted a few months. We were so happy. The fun we used to have has disappeared, along with the flame that burned so bright for the two of us. All I have are pictures and memories, nothing more. It felt like only a few days we were together, but before I knew it that flame burned out. Now he's famous, all I can do is wait for a miracle; to find him, and to be held in his arms again.' ***************  
  
"Momo come on wake up, you're going to miss you first class." Kako yelled, shaking me.  
  
"Just a few more hours please" I complained.  
  
"No Momo, we are in college now there's no over sleeping." Kako laughed, quickly pulling her hair up into a neat bun on the top of her head. "Now come on, your class starts in ten minutes, you're going to be late." Kako grabbed her bag, and ran out of the dorm, which Kako and I stay in. About five minutes later I decided she was right. I can't miss a class just because I can't sleep at night! I hopped in the shower to wash up quickly. I did my make up threw on some clothes and ran out of the room. I saw Abby walking down to the drama room, which is where I was heading.  
  
"Hey Abby, wait up." I called trying to catch up.  
  
"Oh! Hey Momo. Looks like we over slept again." Abby smiled. Abby came from America. She transferred over to the University of Japan, because her dad got a new job here.  
  
"I wish I could stop over sleeping." I laughed. We walked into the classroom. Mr. Tomogachi wasn't there yet.  
  
I sat behind Abby. We passed notes to each other all the time, about why our teacher was always late. It was great having a friend like this. She has no cares in the world, and she's not even close to being anything like Sae Kashiwagai. Sae had to be one of the biggest jerks and copycats I have ever met. Abby knew all about here since the first day of going to this school. That's how Abby and me became friends. I told her Sae was no good, and not to get mixed up with her. She knows all my secrets, I trust her with everything except for one thing. The guy I use to date. Abby has no clue about him, and I think I want it to stay like this for as long as it possibly can.  
  
"Good morning Momo!" Said Sae as she walked by clutching Toji's arm.  
  
"Hey Abby," I whispered, "see that guy Sae's clutching on to? That's Toji Tojikamori, That's the guy she stole from me, by using black mail." I watched them sit down in the back of the room.  
  
"Black mail!" Abby was astounded by it all. "If he truly loved you, then he wouldn't have left you for that thing" Abby pointed at Sae.  
  
"No Abby, it's different," I started, "she was going to post pictures in newspapers and on T.V until she got Toji. One of the most important things in my life" I looked at them as Sae forced Toji into a deep kiss.  
  
"So it's just pictures." Said Abby blowing a big pink bubble that almost got stuck in her nice long dark brown curly hair.  
  
"Yeah I wish they were just pictures. No they were of some gigolo modle and me. I was only covered in a blanket while he was in a robe. See Toji did it for me, but I'm over him. He was to rude and conceited to tell me the truth about what was going on." I said lying my head down on the desk.  
  
"Oh Momo, just give up there's gotta be someone out there you still like." Abby looked me in the eyes.  
  
"There is, but he's gone. He's rich and famous now. I'm just going to sit here and be lonely for the rest of my life." Just then Mr. Tomogachi walked into the classroom.  
  
"Good Morning and sorry I'm late, I had to meet some one at the airport." I smiled at Abby, as she started laughing silently to herself. "Well today in this class we will be going over the brand new script for the movie called 'Sleep Stalker'." Mr. Tomogachi looked at the class, they all looked dumbfounded. Abby raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Abby." Mr. Tomogachi stood to listen to Abby's question.  
  
"Umm. Yea, how are we supposed to work on a script if the movie isn't out yet?" Abby looked just as confused as the rest of the class did.  
  
"Ah, yes Abby good question. That's why I went to the airport to pick up the star of this movie." There were whispers of excitement through out the class. "Yes, Yes, clam down now, and listen. He told me this class has very good acting skills, and decided to give you guys a chance of becoming stars." Mr. Tomogachi ushered for the movie star ro come in. A guy of about 5'11" with brown hair, and fair skin that looked baby soft walked into the classroom.  
  
"Hello everyone." The man stood in front of the class. I didn't really care who it was, I was pretty sure it would be no one important. I decided to keep a low profile so he didn't notice me, but it was to late, Abby screamed my name, which made me look up. The actor in the front of the classroom was smiling at the whispers, and silence in the room. I took a second glance at the man that stood so proud, so tall, and so rich looking in front f the class.  
  
'No it can't be.' I said to my self. "K-K-Kiley?"  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Well, well, well. How did you like it? A little boring right? Well hey isn't the first chapter always boring? Well I hope you liked it a little. Leave your comments please, and make sure they're not to rude got it. Well, please review, the next chapter is up to my trusty- sidekick Princess Videl. Well tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up in a little while. Ja ne. ~Luckygirl2213 (a.k.a. GoggleHead17. Also shared by Princess Videl) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Sorry it's been a while, my sidekick couldn't think of anything, so I had to help her start off the chapter. Well I hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter of this story. I can guarantee you should like it. So enjoy. Disclaimer:Obviously I don't own Peach Girl cause if i did, I wouldn't be writing this.

Chapter 2

"I stood there at my seat, completely amazed, stunned, and shocked. No words could reach my mouth, and if they did nothing but air would come out. The stared at me, confused about basically everything."

"Ms. Adachi, is something the matter?" The teacher stood there aimlessly staring at me.

"Um, may I please be excused for a few minutes, I'm not feeling to well." I started to walk down the stairs from where my seat was.

"Yes of coarse. Abby, could you please go with her?" The glanced at Abby, finally back to his original state.

"Sure." Abby jumped out of her seat and we walked silently from the classroom. As we walked past the _'guest' _in the classroom, I felt nothing but stares from the class and _him._

"Now class as you can see, meeting someone famous can do some strange things to a person," Mr. Tomogachi said cleaning off his glasses. "Now if we have no more interrup..."

"Excuse me; sir?" Said Kiley tapping on Mr. Tomogachi's shoulder.

"Yes Mr. Okayasu?" Said the teacher placing his glasses back on his face and looking at Kiley.

"Could I be excused to see if that girl is alright? I just feel awful about being the case of her leaving." Said Kiley, looking at the teacher, a little hurt about what happened.

"Of coarse you can Mr. Okayasu, but do hurry back so we can continue with class." Replied the teacher, shoving papers down onto his podium.

Kiley left the classroom, heading to the nurses office to find Momo. "I have to find her." He said to himself. "I have to know if she's alright, if I'd have known she was here, I would have never have come."

"Hey, Momo, wait up!" Abby cried, running down the hall trying to catch up with her friend. I stopped so Abby could catch up. We continued to walk to the nurses office. Neither of us spoke for a while. Then I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I stopped walking and just started crying.

"What's wrong Momo? Why are you crying?" Asked Abby, kneeling down to Momo who was now sitting up against a wall crying.

"I can't believe this, why me, why can't this happen to someone else?" I sobbed. My hands covering my face so no one could see it.

"Oh, are you that upset about what happened in class?" Asked Abby. "Don't worry so much about it, it wasn't that bad. I mean sure it was a little embarrass.."

"No Abby, that's not what I'm crying about, you wouldn't understand, you don't know." I said standing up and looking out the window.

"Don't know what, why don't you tell me so I can understand." Said Abby placing her hands on Momos' shoulders.

"I can't, it's just to painful." I said turning to face Abby. "It's just, I thought we'd always be together, but things just happened that I couldn't control." Tears started to roll out of the corner of my eyes.

"Wait, what? What does that have to do with...Oh, that guy, the actor, what's going on, do you know him?" Abby shouted, while shaking me.

We stood there in silence for a little while. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want anyone to know about Kiley, but since she saw me react to him that way I should probably tell her. Where do I begin though, I mean Kiley was my life, everything I ever did was for him and because of him, how do I tell someone all of that. God! Why did he have to show up! I hate this!

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer Momo." Said Abby sitting on the window ledge. "I want to know what's going on. Come on we're best friends, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know, it's just hard." I said. "I thought I would never have to tell anyone about this, that i could just keep it for myself, as my own."

Abby stared at me confused. I was talking about something nobody had a clue about except for one person, and I threatened her into secrecy.

"Ok, here it goes. What I'm bout to tell you is very personal and you have to promise me that you will keep it to yourself." I said. "Only one other person knows about this and she will never tell a soul, so neither can you." I stood there looking at Abby.

"Alright, I promise Momo, I won't breathe a word of this to anyone. "Said Abby smiling. "Who's the other person that knows?"

"Sae, she knows only because she was around when it all happened." I said. "The actor in that classroom, he..."

"Excuse me miss," Said Kiley.

"You're not excused. Can't you see we're trying to.." Abby looked up and saw the actor from class standing there. "Oh I'm so sorry Mr.." Abby stuttered, considering she didn't know his last name.

"Just call me Kiley." Kiley said smiling.

"Kiley, what can we do for you?" Asked Abby jumping of the ledge of the window.

"Actually can you excuse me while I have a talk with this young lady here?" Kiley asked Abby.

"Um..Momo is it alright?" Abby asked looking at me.

"Whatever." I said turning my back to Kiley.

"I'll be just over there if you need me all right?" Said Abby as she skipped down the hall.

We watched as Abby made her way down the hall. I stood there not saying anything, because I didn't know what to say. I mean what do you say to the guy that you loved then, left you for fame and fortune.

"Momo, I need to talk to you, we really need to talk." Said Kiley.

(And now for the very long authors note from Princess Videl...)

A/N: Hi everyone this Princess Videl, Goggle Head 17's side kick. I am so, so, so sorry that it took so long for me to write this. I had writers block for a while and then when i got over it I just couldn't find the time to write. Again I am so sorry. Anyways I hope you like it. I mean it's all right if you don't but it just took me so long to figure out what to write and I just hope you like it. I hope you enjoy! Now it's up to my side kick to write chapter 3!

Princess Videl

GoogleHead17(I wrote the first paragraph!)

Luckygirl2213


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Well I only got 2 reviews, but I'll put up chapter 3 anyways. Well I odn't know if Princess Videl

is going to help me anymore but if not I"ll finish it on my own. Well here it is The 3rd Chapter coming

at you from GoggleHead17.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Peach Girl other wise I would diffenitaly not be writing stories

on 3

"What do you mean you want to talk to me?" I said wiping my tears out of my eyes.

"Don't you think you put me through enough? Leaving me for money, do you have any idea how

that made me feel?" I stood there staring at my feet unalbe to make any form of contact with

the man I love.

"Momo, you need to understand I left you so I could get money, to give you what

you wanted." He said placing his hands on my shoulders.

_"To give me what I wanted?" _I said to myself. _"What kind of nonsense is that?" _My eyes

swelled up as tears vilently rolled down my cheeks. I shrugged his hands off my shoulders and

turned around. "What the hell do you mean? Kiley don't you understand? I don't care about money or

how famous you are, all I want is to be with you, the man I love." I fell to my knees. Every last memory

I've pushed aside had come back, every memory I didn't want to remember. Tears hit the florr forming

a puddle of fear; a puddle of hate towards the man in front of me.

"Momo, please you need to understand, you need to lis.."

"Need to listen to what." I reaised my head, my eyes flashing with anger. "Kiley I've listened

to you before. No, I won't listen anymore. You've put me through hell and after all of this I almost forgot

about you! No, I oculdn't forget, you just had to come walking back in on my life. Kiley I odn't want that

to happen again. I won't let you put me through that pain again." I stood up and covered my face. Kiley

moved towards me slowly placing his arms around me. "Kiley.." I sniffled. "Why? Why did you have to

come back?"

"Because, fate brought us back together." He smiled at me.

"Kiley, no. I'm not ready to face this yet. This is just to abrupt. I need to lye down, I'm

very tired." I looked up at Kiley, making very small eye contact.

"Ok, I'll take you back to your room." Kiley put his arm around me as we walked towards where

Abby was sitting.

"Hey." Kiley said as he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Said Abby. "Oh I'm sorry, I just kind of zoned out.

"I'm taking Momo to lie down, and I'm going to stay with her, so do you think you could

dilver that message to the teacher?" Kiley said looking down at Abby.

"Um, yeah." Abby smiled, and walked off towards the class room.

"Kiley you don't have to do this, you can't do this. You have to pick someone from class."

"No. That's not impotant, you are."He smiled that priceless smile I missed so much.

We walked down the halls in complete silence, the only noise you could hear was

the sniffling of pain.

"Momo?" Kiley looked at me, my head facing the ground so Kiley couldn't see it.

"Momo, I know you must hate me, but if it means anything to you at all, I'm sorry." Kiley looked

down at the ground to hide his eyes. I glanced up and quickly looked at him. I could tell by now

I wasn't the only one hurt here.

"Kiley." I said stopping in front of my room. "I know in time I'll be able to forgive you

just like I go over the whole you being in love wiht Misao, but I need time. "I looked down and

opened my door. I walked in and fell down on my bed.

"I know, and if you don't I'll completley understand." Kiley siad, his voice monotone,

something I never heard before.

I lyed there, and stared at the ceiling. I had no idea what to do. I was completley confused.

Yes I still loved Kiley, but on the other side I was completley angry at him. I colsed my eyes from

the pain of the headache, and slowly drifted off into a world without hate.

"Momo, I'm really sorry." Kiley said as he was about to leave. "I hope you can find it in your

heart to forgive me." He looked down, and slowly walked out of the room. He closed the door

silently and slowly made his way back to the classroom.

"Well," Said Mr. Tomogachi. "That's some story you have there Abby."

"It's not a story. I don't understand why you won't beleive me." Cried Abby.

"Well, this guy is famous, how could you expect me to believe this."

Mr. Tomogachi laughed well he fixed his big circular glasses.

"It is true." Kiley looked at them, his eyes filled with pain, and his face

expressionless.

"Well," Said Mr. Tomogachi. "Now that you're back we can continue."

"No." Said Kiley leaning up against the wall.

"No? We have to do this." Mr. Tomogachi cried.

"Cancel the whole thing. I'm done, I just can't live my life this way anymore."

Kiley turned and went around the corner. He leaned up against the wall. Small, tiny,

crystal like droplets hit the floor. "Momo, please. I know I screwed up, just please

find it in your heart to give me one more chance." Kiley slid down the wall, his hand

covering his face. "I'm sorry."

Abby walked down the halls, her strange day finally came to an end.

"Momo." Abby said as she knocked on the door.

"Yes." I said as I stretched in my bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Abby opening the door. "I didn't wake you did I?" Abby

looked at me as she placed her bag on the floor.

"No." I said. "I was already awake." I yawned and looked at Abby.

"So. Is everything ok?" Asked Abby as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah. I just really need to lie down and get things off my mind." I looked

at Abby.

"Oh, I'm just making sure, I didn't want to bring anything up." Said Abby.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I don't really care. What happened in the hallway

clearly happened for a reason." I laughed.

"It just seemed a little strange for me. I never knew you were already in love

with someone." Smiled Abby.

"Yeah, it's strange how things happen, one day I figured I was never going to see

him again, and hten he just wandered right back in." I laughed a very sarcastic laugh.

"Well, hey, I brought you notes and homework from the classes you missed today."  
Said Abby as she handed me my things.

"Oh, Thanks." I said grabbing the homework and notes.

"Well, I'm going to get going. Big book report due tomorrow." Abby smiled as

she grabbed her things. Just as she was about to grab the door handle, the door bursted

open almost knocking Abby over.

"Momo I can't take it anymore. Will you please give me a second chance?"

A?N: Well thats how I'm going to leave it. The next one is up to Princess Videl hope she

can handle it. Read and Review please.

GoggleHead17

a.k.a LuckyGirl2213

P.S sorry if theres any spelling mistakes i'm using a bad typing program and i can't find spell

check...puts her head down i shame cuz she feels like an idiot I'm sorry...


End file.
